


Friend's Don't

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Friends don't call you in the middle of the nightCouldn't even tell you why, they just felt like saying "hi"Friends don't stand around playing with their keysFinding reasons not to leave, trying to hide the chemistry





	Friend's Don't

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song; friend's dont by maddie & tae

Sun setting over the horizon as they drove, nothing being said between the pair and nothing on the radio. It was pure silence between them, none of them daring to break it. Not after what they’ve essentially just done. This wasn’t how he was suppose to be spending this day. He wasn’t suppose to be sitting in his van in a tux, sneaking glances over at the blond on the other seat. Maybe it was cold feet? Maybe... he wasn’t ready. Maybe... they’re all just excuses because deep down, he knows the real reason and that is sitting next to him in the vehicle he has had since he was seventeen years old.

“She’s going to be pissed,” He finally speaks, taking a look over at the blond next to him before his eyes are back on the road.

“No, she won’t,” was the reply, and it didn’t make him feel any better.

They had screwed their friends and family over, made them get all pretty and for what? For her to walk down the aisle to... nothing? If they turned around, they wouldn’t make it back. They’ve been driving for little over an hour.

Finding a park, finding  _their_  park he pulls over and they get out. It’s quiet, kids and parents going home ready for dinner. A few teenagers, lurking around. He spots his favourite part of the park and walks to it, knowing that he was following. Climbs up and waits for him to come up too. Legs crossed, not caring what it does to his tux. It was a waste of money anyway.

Brown eyes meet mismatched ones and, still they don’t speak yet, they both know  **everything**  that is going through the other’s mind. They have since they were ten years old. Keys in his hands, moving from hand to hand, spinning around the key chain, and he feels his hands being enclosed by slightly bigger hands.

He knows the words that he wants to say, he knows what is going on but he can’t voice it. Memories coming and go through his mind.

_It was nine at night, when Jace was leaving to go home - but here he was playing with the keys to his bike. Jace needed to go home so that he could get enough rest for his morning shift, or at least, that is what he told him as he got up after saying he had a date tomorrow. There was something bothering the blond, and their eyes wouldn’t meet so it made it hard to figure it out._

_“I just hope your date goes well. She’s a lucky girl,” Jace says, looking for a second and flashing a quick smile. And why did it hurt? Why did it hurt to see that smile upon his face, one that didn’t reach his eyes?_

He feels Jace’s thumbs moving soothingly against the back of his palms, and it was so calming. He remembers the late night calls they would make, for whatever reason, most of the time there wasn’t a real reason but Simon loved them.

_Stumbling together, holding each other up as they tried to make their way down the street. They’re laughing about something, god knows what, because he’s already forgotten. It just feels so natural with this man by his side, laughing like nothing could stop them. Why doesn’t he feel like this when he’s with **her**? He just doesn’t understand it._

_They reach Jace’s apartment, and he watches as he fumbles to put the keys into the lock. A happy giddy smile upon his lips as the door opens and Jace lets out a big cheer. It was sure was loud enough to wake up the neighbours. Jace turns to look at him, flashing a big smile at him and **god**  it made his stomach flutter._

_Jace leans in and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, and there’s something in his eyes that Simon just can’t decipher it. It looks like he wants to say something, but he’s holding his tongue. “G’dnight Si-mon,” He says with a hiccup before he’s going into his apartment and closing the door behind him._

It’s been playing at him, for the past few days, since that night, his bachelor party. What was on Jace’s drunken mind? What was on his mind every time he stalls leaving Simon?

The sun has gone down now, and they’re alone. He’s suppose to be standing at an alter with Jace by his side, and his future wife standing in front of them. Yet, he’s here with Jace in front of him.

“Simon?” Jace asks, his voice so soft and caring like he’s just waiting for Simon.

“I... She’s going to hate me. I... this is suppose to be our big day, yet, here I am. Sitting with one of my good dam best friends, not in front of her saying our vows. God! She deserves so much better then this,” Simon rambles, his hands itching to move but are restrained by Jace’s hands still over his.

Jace removes one of his hands, and wipes at the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes. Why did he have to be such an emotional jerk, a jerk who leans into the touch. “Simon, she will not hate you. I know her, and so do you. She isn’t capable of such hate. She’ll be hurt a-,”

“Jace! Simon!” Isabelle’s voice called out and they both froze in place. Looking into each other’s eyes, they knew what would happen. She would find them, and they wouldn’t have a good excuse. None of them were brave enough to peer over the railing, but it wasn’t needed but not even a minute later, did Isabelle’s head pop up.

Her hair was curled, and half done up. Her make up looking flawless and her white dress was fitting. Looking between the two boys, she gives her head a small shake. “You two, come down please. I’m here by myself, no one else is here. Just us three.”

With that, Isabelle heads back down and waits for the boys, and they’re down next to her soon. Simon with his head looking down, ashamed until it was lifted by Isabelle who made their eyes meet. “That’s better Si,” She says with a smile upon her lips. “Do you love me?”

“I do,” He replies, choking on a sob, because he  _does._  He  _does_  love her, he just thinks that maybe it wasn’t what he thought it was. She is still holding his face to be in line with hers.

She gives a small nod of her head, “Do you love Jace?”

“Y-Yes,” He can’t hold it back, he can’t lie to her anymore, to himself or to Jace.

“Is it the same kind of love?” Simon shakes his head, and Isabelle runs her fingers from her other hand, through Simon’s curls. Her eyes moving to glare at Jace who looked like he was about to make a dash for it. “Okay, now Simon, I will not be mad. I am not mad now, so... Who do you love romantically?”

Sucking in a deep breath, he says, “Jace,” and it does feel like a weight has been lifted because it’s admitted out loud. Isabelle leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you,” Isabelle says, finally letting go of his chin. There is a smile upon her lips, and Simon doesn’t understand it.

“What?” His face contorts into confusion as he looks at her.

“For the truth Si. You have never loved me like you have him, I think that deep down I’ve known that too. Like deep down, you’ve known you’ve loved him,” Isabelle says, and he’s shedding tears again and she wipes them away. “So, before Alec can give you the shovel talk... I will. The wedding is off, I called it off when I heard you went for a drive. I figured you finally figured that out.”

“You deserve so much better then me, I did you dirty,” Simon says, voice cracking a little as the words slip pass.

She shakes her head, “No. You didn’t know what you felt. Feelings are a messy thing, ask the expert on messy feelings. I’ll be staying with Alec and Magnus tonight.” She tells them before pressing a soft kiss to each of their cheeks before she leaves in a car.

The silence is deafening and growing, until Jace moves to stand in front of Simon. “I... I should have never drunk called her that night. I ruined your wedding with my feelings.”

“You called Izzy when?” Simon asks, it’s stupid because they’re siblings. They can call each other whenever they want.

“That night of your bachelor party. I... I drunk called her, she... played me it the next day. She... asked if I loved you, and I couldn’t lie to her. But, I promised her that I wouldn’t let my feelings get between you two getting married. I would have never wanted to be the reason for that.”

“But... you are, because I love you too,” Simon replies, going to take Jace’s face into his hands. Thumbs wiping at the tears on his face. It seems that even no wedding happened, tears still fell tonight.

“I’m sorry... I should have told you earlier,” Jace whispers, and Simon hurts because  _he_  should have figured it out earlier. He should not have lead Isabelle along, if he had known earlier this mess might have been them at the alter saying their I do’s not them standing in a park in tuxedos.

Silence falls between them once again, and to stop it he leans in to press his lips against Jace’s. Relaxing as Jace returns the kiss and arms go around each other. The kiss could have lasted a minute or an hour but, he didn’t want it to end and that’s why he chased it when Jace pulled away. Foreheads leaning against each other, before they decide to drive back to Simon’s where they just strip out of their tuxes into some of Simon’s PJ’s before they settle for some ice cream and movies. They fall asleep on the couch that night, cuddling into each other.


End file.
